


Sound and Shock

by silentsoundy



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsoundy/pseuds/silentsoundy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU plot of my Tumblr RP as a TFP Soundwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound and Shock

**Author's Note:**

> ||this was written a while back, and I'd like to archive it here for now. It's a bit of a back story of the TFP Soundwave I RP that explains a few things in the on-going RP I have on Tumblr. Enjoy~||

A brief history between Shockwave and Soundwave.

Were it not for the Senator vouching for the Decepticon political party, however rag-tag their band may have been at the time, there would have been no audience with the High Council, and another’s tale would have to have been told to today’s generation. However with whatever subterfuge and waylaid plans set in motion, it was fate that had drawn Soundwave to Shockwave. And it had started when defeat and mercy were both handed to him in the Pits with his opponent granting him leniency, seeing the potential burning in every circuit and in those violet optics glaring up at him through a shattered visor.

Bonds were forged, secrets divulged, plans were laid and patience groomed; and it wasn’t long before that gladiator’s most trusted Second was introduced via Orion Pax to their movement’s key to success: Senator Shockwave. The initial meeting was amicable enough, distrust melting away to mutual respect, and as time wore on and business mingled with pleasantries and nervousness fell to anxiousness, they started looking forward to each secret rendezvous to discuss more than the advancement of the revolution. As with a race of self-proclaimed immortals, things took time, and during the great length of time it took to finally build up to that ill-fated meeting with the High Council, both mecha had fallen into a dangerous dance. Soundwave had been taken with the Senator’s wit, his constant jovial attitude and unwavering sense of justice. Shockwave had been drawn to the gladiator’s hidden talents of cunning and intelligence, the mech’s vast underground network of contacts and communications and his innate ability of suggestion, seemingly able to convince anyone of any thing of his choosing with but a few well-placed words and mental prompting. What a pair they would have made in politics, though Soundwave shied from such things, preferring to continue his work without the red tape of bureaucracy, leaving such things to the Senator to battle solo. Their dance lead to the inevitability, quite an impromptu act at the time, and they had spark-bonded.

And they had agreed not to share this aspect of their relationship with Megatronus.

The Senator had promised to represent them at the meeting, but hadn’t shown on the day, forcing their party to be represented by Orion in his stead. With the fates of all in that chamber sealed, and what was perceived as a great injustice dealt, it wasn’t long before Soundwave had to approach his fellow gladiator and force him to see the importance behind finding the missing Senator, all was not lost. So it was to be then, as the cogs of fate lit up the war machine, the revolution was born, the angry masses gathered and Soundwave’s personal agenda was forged.

Through his network, he had found out that Shockwave, stripped of more than his title and position, was being detained at one of the Council’s “Institutes” to be scheduled for both Shadowplay and Empurata, clearly having lost favour in the Senate. With haste and Megatron’s support, they had found the location of the detainment centre where the ill-fated mech was being held, formed a small, efficient extraction team and put into motion a rescue.

They were too late and Soundwave found himself too close to his bonded when the final synapses were mutilated and cauterized making Shockwave scream in agony over their bond. This wave of terror shattered Soundwave as he attempted to dive for cover as he had bought his mission team time to escape, paralyzing him long enough for an explosive mortar round to sink itself into his chassis, quite literally tearing him in two upon detonation.

Time passed, the planet abandoned and both found themselves having to adjust to lives so very alien to them.

Shockwave fell into routine with his research and development, not giving his current situation much of an afterthought and simply existing to strive for perfection, however askew his views were.

Soundwave had been reforged, reshaped, bonding with new Deployers and presented with a role he had very little trouble adapting to.

And it had taken lifetimes of effort and pain and struggle and rage and darkness for them to forge an even stronger bond. The war ravaged both sides and time and the infinite expanse of intergalactic warfare found themselves stretched thin, yet with every reunion, however unknown, the bond was a constant, a selfish goal, the drive and motive.

Earth’s Darkmount was the event, after eons of fathomless destruction, that brought about the great unknown for them. Here they were defeated, and never was there such a defeat so complete as on that fated day where both Darkmount and the Nemesis fell.

Soundwave had been left on the bridge of the Nemesis to ensure they had a point of retreat and escape in the event the humans and Autobots were successful in overtaking their stronghold, and with the dark tower crumbling all around them, the call was made. However, with the news that the cannons had been disabled, the humans had decided to ensure that this first attack and stand of the Decepticons would be their last and had launched a nuclear counterattack upon Darkmount with the main focus of taking out the fleeing warship. Little thought was given concerning fallout as the warmongering species’ main goal was obliteration, an eye for an eye, never negotiate with terrorists. There was very little the spymaster could do amidst the chaos, with all troops having been scrambled, Officers gone missing and communications flooding with S.O.S.s, he could only watch on as two bogeys closed in on the ship.

He was given a directive from his heavily-damaged Lord.

Survive. Initiate the Omicron Directive.

The first nuke hit the apex of the falling tower just as the first string of commands left his digits, opening bridges in key locations throughout the warship and the first blastwave hit…

The last comlink he had picked up before being blown into the nearest bridge crackled in his audials.

"Soundwave, I require a ground bridge."

His docked Deployers had done what they could for him, shielding him from the blast and violent impact, sacrificing themselves to ensure his survival. Just as his previous Deployers had done for him when that shell had embedded itself into his frame and blew him apart. All of them, the original two who’s names generate too much pain to be called forth, and Laserbeak, Ravage and Zori, sparks extinguished for him to live…

Soundwave had found himself in a makeshift medical bay, one he had a hand in preparing for this lunar base, his lunar base of operations now. He was in the company of a handful of drones and nothing but comm-silence filling his processors. It had taken him the better part of an Earth’s year to recover from his waking coma, caused by the sudden and brutal severing of three spark-bonds, his Deployers nothing but shells.

And that message, that final call for assistance, playing over and over and over in his mind, requesting a bridge that never materialized…

Yet it was the only bond that hadn’t been shattered that fateful day.

So now he finds himself searching in his solitude…


End file.
